Entrevista a Jack Sparrow
by claublack
Summary: Entrevista que le hice a Jack Sparrow en mi primer viaje al pasado... Realmente buena.


Entrevista a Jack Sparrow, por Clau Black Entrevista a Jack Sparrow, por Clau Black

Bienvenidos, queridos lectores, a mi primera entrevista hacia Jack Sparrow. He hecho un largo e increíble viaje, pero Jack me ha recibido en la Perla Negra con los brazos abiertos (literalmente). Léanla. A Nadie le dejara indiferente...

Clau: Hola, buenos días señor Sparrow.

Sparrow: Buenos días, tesoro. Llámame Jack, por favor.

C: Bien, para empezar, sabéis que vuestra popularidad entre las chicas es irrefutable, ¿Qué os parece?

S: Bueno, siempre he estado acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas sonríe y hoy estoy bien acompañado... Pero he de decir que esto jamás lo espera ningún pirata. Ni el mejor de los piratas. Después de tantos siglos seguir siendo un Don Juan... Las mujeres saben elegir... los gustos no cambian...

C: Parece que te lo tienes bien creído... Pero sabes, todos sabemos que has tenido algún percance con ellas, ¿Te lo merecías?

S: ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! se rie Bueno, si es cierto que alguna vez he decepcionado a alguna mujer... pero todas acaban volviendo a mi. Soy como un imán. En cuanto saben lo que han perdido... vuelven. Pero las mujeres son muy celosas. Todas quieren estar conmigo, pero yo solo puedo estar con dos o tres a la vez, jeje. Es cierto que puede que alguna vez me halla pasado un poco con alguna, pero en esos casos siempre me disculpo. No soy mala persona...

C: Eso a veces la gente lo puede dudar... Dime, ¿Ha habido alguna mujer que realmente te halla hecho... tilín?

S: ¡Todas me hacen "tilín"! jaja. Todas las mujeres son hermosas. Pero yo procuro no enamorarme ni encapricharme. Adoro el mar, pero el mar no es compatible para hombres enamorados o con compromiso. Hay que elegir, amor, y yo sin duda elijo el mar. El mar es para toda la vida, el amor... no se sabe.

C: Eso es muy bonito, y tiene parte de cierto. Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Confiesas ser un mentiroso compulsivo?  
S: ja, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No niego que halla mentido alguna vez. Sabes, hay dos tipos de mentiras; mentiras a las mujeres o mentiras de profesión. En la primera, la verdad duele, en la segunda, la verdad TE duele. Es muy sencillo. A veces hay que enmascarar la verdad.

C: Entonces, ¿Confiesas haber mentido para salvar tu pellejo?

S: Eso tampoco lo he dicho yo...

C: Dejémonos de mentiras Jack...

S: No niego haber hecho algo... pero siempre lo que pueda afectar a menos gente posible. Eso lo pienso mucho...

C: ¿De verdad piensas en los demás?

S: Mira, primero y ante todo soy yo, ¿Qué hay primero y ante todo que tu? ¿Tu, no? Pues eso. Si no hay mas remedio... pero recuerda que tengo una mente privilegiada para los planes, y permíteme echarme flores, pero no sabes de cuantos planes he salido vivo, y junto con mi tripulación.

C: Lo se, Jack...

S: ¿De veras?

C: Aquí la que hace preguntas soy yo nos reímos ¿Te consideras una persona valiente?

S: Por supuesto. Me he enfrentado a la muerte innumerables veces. Una persona normal se rendiría, pero yo... yo la desafío.

C: ¿No acabaras aburriéndote?

S: ¿De la vida? ¡No! La vida esta llena de desafíos y aventuras. Y en mi pecho están escritas esas dos palabras. Son mis pasiones. Yo jamás me aburriré, te lo aseguro, y jamás me rendiré y me cansare de navegar.

C: Jack, tenia entendido que no querías ser pirata, ¿Es cierto?

S: Veras, Claudia... Es algo complicado. Un hombre no nace decidiendo lo que será de mayor. Se que desde que era adolescente, que quería navegar, que viviría aventuras, y las que todos sabes son solo una parte indefinida de lo que conseguí. Recuerdo, cuando conseguí hace ya... buf, era mas pequeño que tu, una espada, la espada de Cortés, mi mayor tesoro, que decidí que la utilizaría para liberarnos (a mi y a mi tripulación. Teníamos problemillas) y liberar al Caribe de piratas y políticos corruptos y toda clase de malhechores. Bueno, eran frases inocentes. El mundo, cuando crecí, no era lo que había imaginado. Desgraciadamente eras blanco o negro. No pude cumplir ninguna de esas cosas (bueno, si, nos liberamos), pero llego un momento en el que no me dio tiempo ni a decidir. Era pirata, y tenia que tener doble cuidado...

C: Te refieres a la historia entre Beckett y tu, ¿No?

S: ¡Si! Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo. Es bastante desagradable. Después de aquello no tenia opción. Era pirata para el resto de mis días. Pero afortunadamente eso, a parte de cerrarme, me abrió otras puertas, que incluso me llevaron a ser Lord pirata. Aunque seguir los pasos de mi padre no fuera muy desagradable.

C: ¿Tuvistes muchas aventuras de joven?

S: ¡Oh, si supieras! Y se que tu sabes... Mira, con 15 años tenia mas aventuras juntas que todo un pelotón de la marina británica.

C: ¿Qué tienes contra ellos?

S: ¿Yo? Nada. Son ellos los que se empeñan en tener contra mi se ríe solo hacen su trabajo, pero ni la mitad deberían estar allí. Los buenos son los comodoros y almirantes, pero a veces los muy cobardes no están en plena batalla. Supongo que los soldados buenos se los reservan, pero no se para que. Eso nunca lo entendí.

C: También tengo entendido que hay muchos cobardes entre los piratas... le miro alzando a vista

S: ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬ Si, es cierto. Hay demasiado cobarde. Demasiado. Algunos piratas no valen nada. Sabes, esto no lo debería decir, pero en realidad esos almirantes y comodoros que te he dicho tienen mucho en común con nuestros superiores señores piratas. Todos unos vagos. Pero mírame a mi. ¡no puedo estar quieto! ¿y que señorita no se va a resistir a mi? Yo, que seré inmortal y que todos hablaran de mi. Piratas, ciudadanos y marineros. Incluso la reina de Inglaterra. Soy famoso, querida, y eso le gusta a las mujeres...

C: ¿Y no puede ser que os quieran por vuestro barco o por vuestros tesoros?

S: Puede ser, pero a mi no me importa. ¡El único tesoro soy yo! Acostumbro a tener una mujer en cada puerto... Menos es la isla de los Pelegostos. Y creeme, mejor que no si no quieres ser la comida de la mañana siguiente...

C: Y dime, ¿Dejaras descendencia, Jack?

S: Se pone serio y se arrasca la baba Mmm... se que he tenido tiempo... Pero no me veo capacitado para ello. Eso ya seria comprometerme con una mujer, algo que, como ya he dicho, no deseo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, y este es el mejor momento, pues tengo donde elegir sonrie Pero no lo se, la verdad. Me has asustado con ello...

C: ¿Temes a algo, Jack?  
S: Me mira ¡A alguna de tus preguntas! Jaja. Temo a la muerte, lo confieso. Pero del modo que, al morir toda esta aventura acabará. También tengo miedo a ser olvidado. Olvidado después de muerto, si...

C: ¿Te arrepientes de algunas de las muertes que has causado?

S: Por decirlo así, me he vuelto menos sensible con el paso del tiempo. Se que en mi "trabajo" hay muchos obstáculos, pero , si alguien te quiere matar, ¡Hay que defenderse! Me gusta tener las cosas claras antes de actuar. Se que a veces...

C: Si, si, Jack. Lo se, no mientas.

S: Clau, se que tu te fijas mas en mis actos malignos que en mis acciones valerosas, pero realmente no me gustaría ser recordado por el daño que he causado, sino todo lo contrario. Se, y siento decir que si, he matado, pero no va a ser menos un asesino un soldado de la marina por tener ese permiso.

C: "Pero si alguien te quiere matar, ¡ Hay que defenderse!"

S: No me imites... He dicho que no tengo nada contra ellos.

C: Vale Jack. Te creo. Saco unos papeles Aquí tengo algunas preguntas que hacen tus fans preguntas de un foro¿Te gustaría que te las leyera?

S: Le brillan los ojos ¡Puñetas! Claro que si.

C: La primera es de una tal... Irene velas negras (para serte sincera, mi hermana) : ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta del mar?

S: ¿Del mar? ¡El agua, jaja! Me gusta el mar porque me da libertad, me da recuerdos, y aunque parezca repetitivo, es algo precioso, inquietante y misterioso. Y además una gran fuente de alimentos.

C: Aquí tengo una de Aitor Mentas Fuertes: ¿Por qué llevas esas trencitas?

S: ¿Las de mi barba? Jaja. Porque me gustan. Es mi sello de distinción. Todos los piratas lo tienen. ¿No te gustan? ¿Te hacen gracia? A mi también me hace gracia tu nombre...

C: Esta es de Helena: ¿Will es eunuco?

S: ¡Ah! No quería tocar esos temas! Mira, eso pensé yo en el primer momento en que el vi. Tiene una voz preciosa y bueno, Will es especial, el sabe lo que es estar enamorado y esperar por una mujer, cosa que yo nunca entendí, con lo que supuse cosas falsas (que hoy en día me sigo preguntando)

C: Aquí tengo una de mi compañero Gillette: ¿Sufres algún trastorno mental?

S: ¡Jaja! Una pena no haberle conocido. Tiene sentido del humor...

C: Es de la compañía...

S: Lo suponía... (impertinente...) Pues no, no sufro ninguno. Un poco de trauma familiar, pero nada mas. Ah, bueno, alguna que otra secuela de cuando volví de la muerte, pero son cosas que pasan...

C: Las siguientes son de Madelett Morgan, que no se ha conformado con una: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

S: Aproximadamente... unos trescientos para ti, tesoro. Creo que soy muy mayor... Pero si te refieres al periodo de las pelis... 35 añitos.

C: ¿Has estado sobrio alguna vez?

S: Déjame un momento que piense... Sabes, la gente normal hace concursos de ver quien bebe mas. Entre los piratas hacemos lo contrario: quien es capaz de llevar mas tiempo sin beber. Pero yo lo controlo, lo que pasa es que lo adoro tanto...

C: ¿Crees que algún día encontraras a tu pareja ideal? ¿Lo dejarías todo por ella?

S: Como ya he dicho... no lo se. ¿Lo daría todo? Tampoco lo se. Debería de ser alguien muy especial. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¡Podría llevármela en el barco! Jeje. Tendría que ser alguien muy afín a mi. Desgraciadamente todavía no la he encontrado. Ah, eso si, mejor que no sea celosa.

C: La siguiente pregunta es de Luna Lovegood: ¿Sentistes alguna vez realmente algo hacia Elizabeth?

S: Jeje. A las chicas siempre os gusta tocar estos temas... Elizabeth es bella, para que negarlo, es valiente, es muchas cosas, pero le falta algo, y es un poquito de picardía, es demasiado pura. Claro que cuando se suelta... ¡Se suelta! Además que era mejor no sentir nada hacia a ella, tenia por un lado a un prometido comodoro enfurecido (mucho cuidado) y luego por otro lado tenia el enamorado y también prometido Will (Igual cuidado). Ya con eso era mejor no mirarla.

C: Pregunta de Henry : ¿Eres gay? ¬¬

S: pega un brinco en la silla Suponía que algún tonto lo preguntaría... ¿También es de la compañía?

C: No

S: Ah... No, no soy gay. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Estar rodeado de hombres lo único que me hace es echar mas de menos a las mujeres, pero no... por Dios...

C: Creo que se refiere por tus contoneos andando y... algunas escenas sueltas...

S: Bah, a saber como andaría el cuando esta borracho hasta la medula. Que piense la gente como quiera. Además, mas de una me ha dicho que esos "contoneitos" son sexys...

C: Ya, hasta que te desplomas con un coma etílico...

S: ¿Cómo?

C: Nada, nada...

S: Por favor, háblame en mi idioma, tanto _cultilismos..._

C: Ya... pregunta de Gillian, ¿Te gusta la sopa de hueso?

S: ¿sopa de hueso? Creo que una vez me dieron de comer algo parecido y... no daré detalles de lo que paso después. Si quieres, Gillian, un día te invito a comer a eso.

C: Esta pregunta es de Francis Drake: ¿Te has enamorado en serio?

S: Creía que me harías preguntas tipo: ¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor aventura? O algo así, pero... Una vez me "encapriche" por una mujer. No era exactamente estar enamorado, pero me lo tome como un reto.

C: Pregunta de Katherine: ¿Alguna vez planeas lo que haces antes de hacerlo?

S: No se, las cosas suceden tan rápido... Lo haga o no siempre he salido bien. Improvisando también se puede ganar. Aunque también soy muy impulsivo. Pero tu no lo pruebes, cariño... tu no eres yo.

C: Bueno, Jack, ya se han acabado las preguntas, y con eso quiere decir que se ha acabado la entrevista, ¿Quieres añadir algo?

S: Si... bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien y me ha agradado esta entrevista. ¡Tienes futuro! Y ahora, respondo a unas preguntas. A todas mis fans les digo: "si, os quiero". Y a todos los que me odian: "No fui yo, estaba borracho e inconsciente". se rie

C: Muchas gracias, Jack, por recibirme y contestarme.

S: Gracias a ti.

C: Fin de la entrevista.


End file.
